¿Qué me trajo santa claus?
by karin-chan150301
Summary: bueno el titulo poco tiene que ver con la historia, lo único que les puedo prometer es que habrá lemmon y uno que otro momento divertido, parejas ichiruki, hitsukarin y YukioxYusu. Espero les guste y denle una oportunidad. oh por cierto esto es un regalo para Yui Ashimasu-hiro, espero te agrade.


**¿QUE ME TRAJO SANTA CLAUS?**

Navidad, una gran fecha como lo sabemos todos, siendo sinceros es l fecha en que las personas están felices, no pelean, perdonan todo, y se pasa tiempo en familia, si, porque este es el propósito estar con los que queremos y los hermanos kurosaki no son la excepción, veamos como llevan ellos estas lindas fechas.

 **En la casa kurosaki-Kuchiki en el seireitei**

El peli naranja se encontraba rebuscando en aquella caja que había llevado la chica de ojos violáceos. Arrugo el entrecejo por decima ves en esos cinco minutos que llevaba con esa labor, por más que rebuscaba no encontraba nada más que estúpidos adornos de un chappy ya fuese con un gorrito de santa Claus, de duende, cuernos de reno, o usando alguna alegoría a esta fecha tan especial. – ¡enana! –grito para que esta bajara la escaleras, cosa que nunca paso. -¡Rukia! –grito poniéndose de pie, esa chica debía estar loca si creía que adornaría su nueva casa con las imágenes de ese conejo deforme, eso era lo que pensaba el de ojos marrón mientras iba escalera arriba. -¡enana! –volvió a gritar una vez que abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartían desde que se habían mudado ahí.

Al entrar el su rostro se tornó rojizo ante la visión que tenia al frente, ver a su recién esposa saliendo del baño con nada más que una pequeña toalla que le llegaba sobre el muslo dejando al descubierto sus blancas y tersas piernas, las gotas resbalaban desde su corto cabello negro y mojaban sus níveos hombros. –I-Ichigo ¿n-necesitas algo? –musito la de baja estatura mientras el sonrojo invadía sus mejillas. –Te dije que bajaría cuando terminara de arreglarme idiota –dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por los cortos cabellos azabaches colocando un mechón tras su oreja, mechón que en segundos regreso a su lugar justo en el medio de su rostro.

-Yo… -desvió la mirada, algo casi imposible ya que sus ojos de alguna manera regresaban a la frágil figura de su mujer solo para escanearla nuevamente y perderse en cada detalle. –Habías tardado mucho enana –dijo al rascarse la nuca, ¿Cómo es que el cuerpo de esa chica lo hacía actuar tan torpe después de tanto tiempo de intimidad? Sencillo, porque jamás se saciaría de ella.

La chica permaneció con la vista en el suelo hasta que sintió esa presencia frente a ella, aquel cabello que permanecía fijo en el centro de su rostro fue dirigido hasta quedar detrás su si oído, levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con esa mirada marrón que ahora bien podría ser confundida con el negro, si, porque aquellos ojos dulces ahora demostraban ese sentimiento que juntos descubrieron, lujuria. –Ichigo… -la sola mención de su nombre en aquel susurro sensual hiso que sus más bajos deseos tomaran el control de su cuerpo llamándolo asi a devorar la boca de la chica en un beso apasionado.

-Maldita enana del demonio… -gimió contra sus labios antes de volver a atrapar los labios de ella con los suyos, sin esperar mucho ella rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos y en respuesta él la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo aferrándose a su diminuta figura.

El apasionado beso comenzó a denotar los problemas que les generaban la gran diferencia de estaturas, pero como siempre esto fue resuelto en cuestión de minutos cuando con tan solo separarse un poco ella salto y rodeo las caderas de él con sus fuertes piernas, dicha acción logro que la toalla que envolvía la figura femenina callera al suelo dejándola totalmente expuesta, un respingo por sentir el aire en su zona intima ayudo al chico a introducir su lengua en la boca de ella comenzando con la pela mas magnifica de los dos. –Ichi… Ichigo… -gimió en cuanto sintió ese bulto envuelto en la mezclilla de los jeans que ahora chocaba contra su desnudes. -¿Sabes… que es… trapa… el hecho… de que… solo yo… este desnuda? –dijo entre gemidos y al finalizar la frase separo sus labios definitivamente de los de él.

-Y eso se puede solucionar –dijo de manera picara mientras la pegaba contra el closet.

-Pero yo lo quiero hacer –dijo sonriendo sensual.

-Eres una pervertida –susurro pero antes de protestar algo mas sintió las pequeñas manos bajar desde su cuello y comenzar a bajar hasta el dobladillo de su playera donde comenzó a torturar al joven ya que mientras subía las manos tocaba cada musculo tensándolo al instante y robándole jadeos. –No seas cruel –le susurro contra el oído.

Ella termino de quitarle la playera lanzándola a un lugar incierto de la habitación. –No soy cruel, cruel es esto –y sin darle tiempo al chico a recuperar el aliento coloco la mano sobre aquella tienda de campaña que se había formado en la entrepierna del kurosaki quien sorprendido gimió sonoro.

-Eres tan maldita… -y con rapidez logro llegar a la cama que compartían y sin cuidado la lanzo sobre esta. –Que mereces ser castigada –agrego para tomar las manos de la Kuchiki y aprisionarlas sobre la cabeza de ella.

Comenzó a devorar lo labios femeninos pero esta vez no se contuvo para morderlos al final de este beso, fue descendiendo con salvajes roses por la mandíbula, el cuello (en donde dejo marcas de su paso que estaba seguro no se borrarían hasta pasadas varias semanas), hasta que llego a ese valle en donde comenzaban sus pequeños senos, se separo un poco solo para lamer los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano izquierda y sonreírle malicioso. –Eres… tan... ¡ah! –gimió sorpresiva cuando sintió uno de sus montículos ser devorado fieramente mientras que el otro era estimulado por los dedos húmedos. -¡ah! –sin previo aviso dejo de lamer y acariciar para morder y pellizcar todo a su paso.

-Se que te encanta –dijo al oído de ella para después regresar a su labor, dejo eso a un lado después de un ultimo tirón y pellizco para ir descendiendo de a poco, demasiado lento para el gusto de la Kuchiki quien comenzó a mover las piernas desesperada. -¿Impaciente? –pregunto pícaramente y ella simplemente asintió esperando el se apiadara. –Pues acostúmbrate este será tu castigo –dijo y la chica abrió los ojos sorpresivamente.

-Eres… un enfermo –contesto molesta pero excitada. El chico rio por lo bajo, muy a su pesar el también resentía ese horrible martirio pero disfrutaba mas el hecho de ver sonrojada, excitada y vulnerable a la enana que lo enloquecía.

Continúo con su imaginario camino pasando por su plano abdomen y jugando con su ombliguito hasta que llego a ese monte tan íntimo que solo había sido tocado por él, sonrió al recordarse el dueño de esa zona sin soltar sus manos y regresando el rostro hasta la altura del de ella. -¿Te gusta? –dijo sensual y obligándola a abrir los ojos.

-Ichigo… me vengare por esto y sufrirás mas de lo que… ¡ah! –la tomo por sorpresa que el chico introdujera un dedo en esa cavidad tan sorpresivamente.

-Pero hora yo estoy al mando –dijo mientras empezaba con un mete-saca con un dedo.

-Ichi… ¡ah!... ¡Ah!... ¡AH! –este último gimoteo fue el resultado de la suma de dos dedos a su pequeño juego sexual.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto a pesar de que era muy notorio, por el sonrojo, lo gemidos y la manera en la que se removía, que claro que lo disfrutaba.

Al notar como ella fruncía el entrecejo, como sus ojos ce cerraban con más fuerza, la presión que le era ejercida a sus dedos por parte de la zona intima de ella y después ese grito -¡AH! –seguido de la creciente humedad y de que ella arqueara la espalda.

Se tumbo junto a ella y hasta entonces fue consciente del dolor que tenía en la entrepierna pero antes de que pudiera hacer ademan para aliviarlo sintió una pequeña mano sobre su anatomía, un respingo de sorpresa y después miro a su lado solo para encontrar la ausencia de su compañera, se irguió lo suficiente como para quedar sentado y encontrarse con esos ojos violetas llenos de sensualidad. –Te dije que me vengaría –y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar recito –Bakudo numero uno Sai –y con esto las manos del ex shinigami sustituto quedaron atadas en su espalda.

-¡ENANA! ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO! –iba a continuar con sus reclamos cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de la chica contornear sus labios pero sin convertir el contacto en un beso, continuo con ese camino jugoso por las mismas partes que lo había hecho el kurosaki, mas sin embargo ella presto mas atenciones en aquellos bíceps bien formados, delineo el contorno con la lengua. –hm… Rukia… de seguir asi yo… -sintió la mano de ella desabotonar el pantalón para luego bajar la bragueta.

-Sufre maldito cítrico –susurro maliciosa para después bajarlos hasta el suelo junto con sus bóxers, antes de que el pudiese decir o quejarse ella introdujo el erecto miembro en su dulce boquita.

-¡HM! ¡Rukia! No sigas… -ella dejo su labor no sin antes pasar su lengua por todo lo largo de esa área.

-¿No quieres que siga? –dijo ella pestañeando.

-Maldición Rukia tengo que… -y sin más se deshizo de el Bakudo como aquella primera vez que ella lo huso con él, aquella vez que se conocieron, y sin esperar más la tumbo en la cama y sin delicadeza se introdujo en ella arrancándole un gemido de placer.

-¡kya! –gimió nuevamente mientras el empezaba con aquellas estocadas que lo llevaban a la perdición. -¡Más duro! –exigió aferrándose a la espalda de él y sin más obedeció llenándola hasta lo más profundo. – ¡Mas rápido! –y como si quisiera igualar la rapidez del shunpo de Yoruichi acató.

-¡Ichigo!/ ¡Rukia!... ¡Ichigo!/ ¡Rukia!... ¡ICHIGO!/ ¡RUKIA! –y asi fue como ambos llegaron a su paraíso compartido, el cayendo sobre ella y ella comenzando a acariciar la espalda de este.

-Ichigo… -llamo ella cuando por fin estaban recostados el uno al lado del otro y abrasándose de forma cariñosa, ella sobre el pecho de él y el tomándola posesivo por la cintura.

-¿Qué? –dijo mirándola de reojo.

-¿para… para que me buscabas? –interrogo sin dejar de acariciar su pecho.

-¡oh, cierto! venia a reclamarte por haber gastado todo el dinero para navidad en esos estúpidos muñecos de chappy –dijo restándole importancia al asunto. Pero como siempre ella no se tomo muy bien el hecho de que insultara a su adorado chappy.

-Hado numero uno, Sho –y sin más el kurosaki salió disparado de la habitación y la puerta se cerró tras él.

-¡Rukia! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! –dijo enfadado y comenzando a golpear la puerta.

Bueno… creo que lo mejor es que abandonemos la casa kurosaki-Kuchiki si queremos que su adorada narradora salga viva de esto… pero que tal si vamos con la **suite del joven Voralverna y la castaña kurosaki** ….

Gruño por lo bajo, esto no estaba planeado, es mas jamás le había sucedido algo asi, quito la vista de su móvil solo para apreciar nuevamente aquella escena que le recordaba a la chica de ojos fucsias que era su compañera fullbring, un gruñido nuevamente y después una maldición por lo bajo ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido a su adorable novia usar esa maldita minifalda? Admitía que ella era…. Linda y que cuando le mostro el conjunto de "Santa Claus" femenino compuesto por una minifalda un pequeño abrigo con un cinturón que recién había comprado le había importado muy poco que lo usara, pero ahora que podía ver sus níveas piernas y sus pechos que eran expuestos ya que al parecer ese escote en "V" era muy pronunciado se le estaba haciendo una tortura eso de ver como preparaba la cena, se agachaba y meneaba cada que podía ¿acaso siempre había sido asi? No podía responderlo porque sencillamente jamás le tomo una importancia primordial, es mas jamás había estado en ese lugar que ahora ocupaba, sentado del otro lado de la barra que serbia como división entre la cocina y el comedor ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Porque ella se lo había pedido es mas casi rogado asi que no tuvo más alternativa que darle el gusto, y ahora agradecía portar ese abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas ya que de no ser asi la castaña notaria ese "gran problema" que se había comenzado a formar en sus pantalones que para él era tan deshonroso solo por tratarse de el gran genio que había logrado dejar en la ruina a sus pares cuando solo era un niño y que ahora caía tan patéticamente ante los encantos de una castaña con dulce mirar y curvas despampanantes.

-Yuki-kun –dijo ella mirándolo por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué? –dijo escondiendo su oscurecida mirada en el celular.

-¿podrías ayudarme con esto? –dijo mientras hacía notar el pastel en sus manos. Se puso de pie y arrugo el entrecejo al sentir el punzante dolor en esa zona -¿sucede algo? –pregunto ella al mirar lo incomodo que se encontraba el.

-Nada –dijo y sin más se acerco a ella -¿Qué necesitas? –pregunto desviando la mirada de su boquita que ahora estaba cubierta de un labial transparente pero que se le había comenzado a antojar.

-Abre el horno –pidió con una sonrisa, el asintió y se acerco al aparato para después ejecutar la acción. -solo esperaremos media hora y estará listo –dijo mientras introducía el recipiente, el miro cada una de sus acciones y se perdió en cada parte de su anatomía, desde su melena un poco ondulada y larga que según ella la hacía lucir como su madre, su cintura pequeña y por ultimo ese trasero no muy grande pero si lo suficiente para hacerla ver atractiva y volverla su perdición. -Yu… Yuki… -gimió al sentir ese que el empezaba a restregar su pelvis con su trasero, sonrió, ya se había tardado en reaccionar y ella ya había comenzado a cansarse de provocarlo, al principio se había negado a usar ese traje que le había proporcionado una de sus amigas pero ahora no se arrepentía de nada.

-¿Cuánto… dijiste que faltaba para que la cena estuviera lista? –dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y besando el cuello de ella.

-Media hora… o tal vez mas –y esa fue la luz verde que el joven necesitaba, la giro para después devorar esos labios que se le habían vuelto una droga.

-Me basta –dijo y sin más la atrajo a él para después trasladar sus manos al trasero de ella.

-Hm… Pensé que jamás dejarías tu celular –dijo antes de comenzar otro beso.

-¿Crees que ignoraría a mi novia solo por arreglar las estupideces de uno de mis socios? –dijo y descendió por su cuello con besos húmedos.

-Eso es lo que has estado haciendo estas últimas semanas –dijo mientras acariciaba los dorados cabellos del chico.

-Pues ahora te compensare –dijo con esa sonrisa malévola.

Sin más cargo a la chica para depositarla sobre la barra en la que el había estado sentado anteriormente, los juegos no eran algo para él, de eso ya lo sabía la chica y era algo que le enloquecía de él. Un respingo de parte de ella cuando lo sintió alejarse. -¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto mas no recibió respuesta solo fue testigo de cómo los ojos del chico cambiaban de ese verde esmeralda a uno más obscuro.

-Te ves tan… sexy –esta última palabra fue apenas un susurro que provoco un sonrojo en la joven, si bien ahora trataba más el tema de su vida sexual con su pareja aun era la inocente kurosaki de cuando tenía tan solo 14. El admiro la escena más enternecido, ¿Quién diría que esa odiosa, berrinchuda y frágil niña se convertiría en la candente castaña que lo enloquecía? Nadie realmente. Se acerco y la sorprendió con un beso dulce, ella correspondió de inmediato moviendo los labios al compás pero como ya era costumbre rápidamente se volvió apasionado comenzando con una exploración a la cavidad del otro.

-hm… Yuki… -gimió en cuanto el se apodero de uno de sus senos.

-Has estado toda la noche meneándote con este traje ¿Qué esperabas conseguir? –pregunto sin dejar de apretar el pecho de ella.

-que… dejaras… el maldito teléfono… -gimió mientras enrollaba la cintura de él con sus piernas para sentirlo más cerca. –Pero… noto… que te gusto –dijo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia tras, tan solo el simple toque de él la llevaba a sentirse en el paraíso.

-No me gusto… -la chica recupero la cordura con la mención de esas palabras, si no le había gustado entonces ¿Por qué le tenía en esa situación? –Me encanto –y sin más deslizo la mano hasta llegar a ese lugar debajo de la falda y entre las piernas de ella.

-¡ah! … -jadeo ante la sensación del contacto haciendo que el ego de él legara al cielo, saberse el único dueño de esos jadeos y gemidos era lo único que podía pedir. En busca de más de esas lindas notas musicales hiso a un lado las bragas de la chica teniendo asi completo acceso a su zona. -¡ah!... Yuki… -dijo al sentir como pellizcaba y jalaba su clítoris, sonrió y sin más introdujo tres dedos de una sola estocada -¡kya!... – no necesitaba ser dulce ni gentil al momento de estar con la chica ya que ella adoraba esa forma brusca en la que él la poseía.

-¿quieres más? –pregunto al sentir que ella había logrado llegar.

-S…Si… -dijo mientras recuperaba l respiración, antes de poder regresar su vista al frente sintió como era llenada nuevamente -¡ah! –dijo atrayendo mas la figura del joven con ayuda de sus piernas. -¡Mas! –grito ella al mismo que el chico detenía sus embestidas.

-han pasado 30 minutos exactos, creo que tu adorado pastel está listo –dijo el chico deteniendo sus movimientos y sujetándose de el mármol de la barra.

-¡Que se vaya al diablo el pastel! –grito ella mientras se lanzaba a los labios de el de ojos esmeralda. –Podre preparar uno después –agrego al notar que este no seguía con lo suyo. –Además… jamás encendí el horno –dijo avergonzada, ella había planeado toda la noche que el chico la hiciera suya en ese lugar o en el que fuera por lo tanto solo necesitaba escusas para poder mostrarle de lo que se perdía y al final tuvo que recurrir a hacer un maldito pastel solo para que el admirara su trasero al agacharse a ponerlo dentro del horno, había funcionado pero jamás imagino que él tuviera aun la cordura para recordarle ese detalle.

-Lo sabia –dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad y después volvió con lo que hacía antes, mas esta vez lo hacía como sabia a ella le gustaba, duro y rápido.

-¡ah!... ¡ah!... ¡Yuki!... ¡sí! –gritaba mientras el ego de el crecía mas y mas, pero esto paro cuando sintió aquel hormigueo recorrerlo, sabía lo que significaba -¡YUKI! –eso fue lo que marco la llegada de ella a ese paraíso, no tardo a que el la siguiera solo que en lugar de gritar el gruño y enterró la cabeza en el cuello de ella. –Yuki… ¿aun quieres cenar? –pregunto ella una vez que recupero el aliento y de que el la bajara del la barra.

El negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba rumbo a la escalera. –Yuzu… -la llamo desde arriba. –Ven acá aun no acabo de compensarte –dijo sonrojando a la chica pero esto no hiso que ella se negra a acatar la orden del rubio.

Creo… que de aquí en adelante los dejamos solos ¿no les parece? Yo… yo creo que ellos tendrán una ardua noche y nosotros salimos sobrando, mejor vallamos a la **residencia-clínica kurosaki.**

El chico pasaba los canales sin mucho interés, faltaba mucho para que la película que tanto había estado esperando su novia comenzara asi que ¿Por qué rayos estaba en casa cuando podían salir a dar un paseo nocturno y luego regresaban a casa? ¡Oh cierto! Porque su novia haría cualquier cosa para joderlo, perdón molestarlo. –Toshiro ya déjale en un maldito canal –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado con un gran tazón de palomitas.

-Ya llevas dos tazones de granos de maíz… ¿no crees que engordaras? –dijo intentando hacerla enfadar.

-No me importa –dijo atiborrándose la boca. –tú me querrás a pesar de eso. –dijo sin terminar de ingerir todo y acercándose a él.

-Podrías al menos terminar de masticar –dijo poniéndole una mano en toda la cara para alejarla.

-vamos me adoras –dijo una vez que trago. –Si no fuera asi no habrías aceptado pasar la noche conmigo –dijo montándose en su regazo y comenzando a repartir besos húmedos por el cuello de él.

-Karin… -suspiro pero antes de ella comenzara a descender mas la detuvo tomándola por los hombros. –Le prometí a Kurosaki y al capitán Isshin que cuidaría de ti. –dijo serio.

Rodo los ojos molesta, odiaba esa parte responsable de su novio, odiaba que fuera más frio que la maldita nieve, pero al mismo tiempo amaba eso de él. –ok, pero tú te lo pierdes. –dijo y bajo de él y se sentándose a su lado con los brazos cruzados. –maldito idiota… ¿qué te crees para rechazar a tu sexy novia?… eres tan idiota… -susurraba mientras él seguía cambiando de canal y sonriendo a cada insulto que salía de la "dulce" boquita de su pelinegra.

-¿Sabes que no es propio de una dama hablar como lo haces? –pregunto el albino con el afán de molestarle.

-¿Y? –pregunto aun con el entrecejo arrugado pero esta expresión se desvaneció al sentir como era abrasada por los hombros para después sentir dulces y pequeños besos en su hombro. -¿No se supone que ibas a cuidarme? –dijo divertida.

-Era broma… -susurro mientras seguía con sus gentiles acciones.

-Vaya, al fin el amargado hace bromas. –dijo en tono divertido.

-No arruines el momento –advirtió mientras jugueteaba con el tirante de la playera para dormir, ahora agradecía el hecho de que ella durmiera con esas finas y traslucidas playeras y esos diminutos shorts ya que ahora podía acariciar las piernas de la kurosaki con toda calma.

-¿Te parece si hacemos algo… ya sabes divertido? –dijo al momento que se giraba y se colocaba sobre el chico.

-hm… -fue lo único que salió en respuesta puesto que la chica ahora se restregaba sobre él. –Karin… kurosaki podría llegar en cualquier momento… -dijo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia tras.

-Ichi-nii no vendrá, Rukia-nee-chan me dijo que estarían en la sociedad de almas hasta que terminaran de decorar la casa –dijo antes de depositar un fiero beso en los labios del albino.

-Entonces… -dijo irguiéndose y antes de que la chica lo notara ya la había despojado de su camisón dejando su torso sin prenda alguna. –Lo sabia –dijo con una sonrisa y de inmediato se apoderó de uno de sus pechos.

-¡Toshiro!... –gimió al sentir aquellas caricias de su novio y el sonrojo invadía sus mejillas, el chico en respuesta solo siguió recorriendo la desnuda espalda de la chica, para después bajar sus sigilosos movimientos hasta llegar a la redondez del trasero de la azabache. –Hm… -fue la respuesta positiva de ella y el por su parte solo continuo apretando sus encantos mientras no dejaba de mimar sus pechos. -Estas… tan entusiasmado…. como yo… ¿no? –pregunto pícaramente la chica al sentir la fricción entre su intimidad y aquella protuberancia entre las piernas de él, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un mordisco en aquel trozo de carne con el que el chico había estado jugando. -¡kya! –grito mientras tiraba de los cabellos de él para acercarlo más. El rostro de la chica bien ahora podía hacerle competencia a la nariz de ese reno navideño, sintió coma las manos de el comenzaban a colarse dentro de sus pantaloncillos cortos, mas como era costumbre no dijo nada es más ahora comenzó a despojar al chico de la camisa que usaba, al notar la torpeza de los dedos con los botones el chico hiso ademan de ayudarla pero lo que recibió fue un leve golpe en dorso de la mano. –no necesito tu ayuda. –dijo entre coqueta y molesta, continuo besando al chico, los segundos pasaban y ella continuaba con su ardua y aburrida labor hasta que desesperada tiro de ambas partes de la camisa arrancando lo botones en la acción.

-Desesperada. –dijo el chico a lo que ella solo termino de quitarle la camisa para lanzarla.

-Vamos, sabemos que no soy la única. –dijo ella para después continuar con ese beso salvaje.

El contacto de sus torsos desnudos provoco un gemido por parte de los dos, un beso en donde sus lenguas combatían como si no hubiera mañana, la ropa desapareció en segundos, después de todo ¿Cuánto más podría soportar con esos dos hirviendo por estar más juntos? La cómoda posición que les había brindado el sofá fue aprovechada por la chica, quien no espero en comenzar a montarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡joder Karin! –expreso el chico mientras pasaba sus manos por la caderas de la chica.

-Pensé que odiabas las palabrotas –dijo ella a su oído sin dejar sus acciones, el chico tomo con más fuerza las caderas de la chica solo para detenerla en el aire. -¿sucede algo? –pregunto ella confundida pero como respuesta solo obtuvo una arremetida salvaje para después repetir la acción de manera más rápida. Los sonoros gemidos de ella no se hicieron esperar, mientras sus pechos brincaban al ritmo de las embestidas hasta que uno fue capturado por la insaciable boca del muchacho. -¡Toshiro! –grito al sentir los mordiscos que le proporcionaba, ¿nunca se cansaría de hacerlo perder la cordura? No, porque cada vez que lo lograba el también le hacía perder su juicio. -¡Shiro! –gimió cuando sintió las contracciones producto de su éxtasis.

-Karin… yo… -sentir como su virilidad era presionada por las paredes de la chica hiso que el cosquilleo previo a su liberación se sintiera antes, pero no, el no dejaría esto asi, arremetió con más fuerza, con más rapidez, y se concentro en aguantar solo un poco más, lo suficiente como para hacer que la chica gritara su nombre una vez más.

-¡AH! ¡Toshiro!/ ¡Karin! –gritaron al llegar.

El sonido del celular del shinigami les hiso recuperar un poco el sentido. –Hitsugaya ¿Quién… quien habla? –pregunto lo más calmado posible.

-¡capitán! –grito euforia al otro lado, tanto que incluso la kurosaki pudo escucharla sin el uso de alta voz.

-Matsumoto… -dijo con un tic en la ceja. -¿Qué necesitas? – ¿Por qué tenía que interrumpirlo en un momento tan gloriosos?

-¡Oh! Lo siento capitán por interrumpir su cita con Karin-chan pero es que Isshin-san me dijo que le pasara un recado y que… -

-¡Toshiro! –escucho a lo lejos, después una pelea entre el hombre y su teniente y después -¡Toshiro! Asi que saliste con mi queridísima Karin-chan… -dijo mas que entusiasmado con la idea. -¡oh mi querida Masaki nuestra hija ya quiere darnos nietos! –dijo el tipo haciendo un melodrama.

Antes de que el chico saliera de su shock inicial al escuchar esas palabras la pelinegra le arrebato el móvil. -¡viejo cállate! Y más te vale no estar yendo por toda la SS gritando esas estupideces a los cuatro vientos si no quieres que te mate antes de que veas nacer a cualquiera de tus nietos –dijo para después colgar.

-Karin… -escucho la vos de su novio, cuando lo mirto noto la ceja enarcada y esa mirada de reprobación.

-¿Qué? –pregunto sin entender aun el porqué de esa mirada.

-Sabes que eso pudo interpretarse a… -el sonido del teléfono nuevamente los interrumpió.

-di… -

-¡MALDITA PULGA ROBA INOCENCIAS! ¡¿COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE TU Y KARIN VAN A TENER UN HIJO?! –los gritos del peli naranja bien se pudieron escuchar por todo el vecindario sin no es que hasta por toda karakura. -¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO BASTARDO! – colgó el teléfono con un semblante más que de horror, se miraron un segundo antes de separarse y comenzar a juntar sus ropas, tal vez el shunpo de kurosaki ichigo no era tan veloz como el de el Kuchiki o Yoruichi pero de algo estaba seguro, cuando se trataba de sus hermanitas nadie podía ganar una pelea contra él.

Pobre cubito de hielo… bueno tal vez los kurosaki no sean una familia normal, y nada de lo que hicieron esta noche tuvo que ver ni un poco con la navidad pero ¿les gusto? Espero y sí, bueno me despido de ustedes no sin antes decirles...

-¡Bankai! –

-¡Ichi-nii no te pongas de psicópata, solo es un malentendido! –

-Ichigo deja de perseguir al capitán Hitsugaya –

-¡enana cállate! –

-¡¿a quién le dices enana?! –

-¡Pues a ti! –

-¡kurosaki entre tu hermana y yo no ha pasado nada, además si debes matar a alguien es a Voralverna! –

-¡Toshiro eres un soplón! –

-Karin ¿de qué lado estás? –

-Esa no es escusa para delatar a Yuzu… ¿eh? ¿Y donde esta ichi-nii? –

-Dijo algo de ir por Yukio para matar al capitán Hitsugaya junto a él–

-¡maldición! Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Yuzu –

Pobre Yuzu, bueno amigos iré tras ese trió para saber en qué termino todo este embrollo, pero no sin antes desearles una feliz navidad y que dejen reviews a esta historia, me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


End file.
